Valentine Surprises
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Over the years, Valentines Day has become special to Hermione. Fred made sure of that. Fluffy Fluff, written for SydrianFan4Ever for her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Extremely AU. Set a few years after the War ended and Fred's alive and laughing. **

**Written for the Lovely Syd, for her birthday :) I hope you like it, darling, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday. **

**The Flowers That Started It All **

"I will win you over, Hermione," Fred told her with a smile, as she shook her head at him. He had been asking her for a date since her fourth year at Hogwarts, and every time she refused him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, quite the opposite in fact, it was more that she didn't trust his intentions.

They were both adults now, and yet still he insisted on acting like an overgrown child. Admittedly, she found some of his jokes amusing, and she had chuckled at his jokes more than a few times, but something still held her back. Something in the back of her mind told her that he wasn't serious. He saw her as a challenge because she told him no when many others had given into him so quickly.

Hermione wasn't surprised, then, when the morning of February 14th dawned, and she opened her door on the way to work, she found the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen awaiting her.

Casting all the detection spells she could think of and finding nothing, she levitated the flowers to her kitchen table. Taking out the card, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she read it.

_Dear Hermione, I'll keep trying, and one day in the future, we'll be waking up on Valentines day in the same bed, in a beautiful hotel room, in a beautiful resort. Don't believe me? You'll see. All the love in the world, Fred. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting His Way **

The flowers still sat on Hermione's kitchen windowsill. A constant reminder that she had been right all along. Ever since they arrived, Fred had left her alone. Of course he still spoke to her when he saw her, and they could still laugh and joke together, but he had stopped asking her for a date. He had stopped finding outrageous ways to profess his love to her.

She had known all along he would get bored when she continued to turn him down, but she hadn't expected it to hurt as much when she was proven correct in her assumptions.

As February 14th drew closer and closer, she ignored it best she could. Every time anyone brought it up it put her in a bad mood. When the cursed day arrived, she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating a sick day when the doorbell rang.

Pulling on her dressing gown and padding to the door, she truly was surprised to find a sheepish looking Fred Weasley on her doorstep.

"Spend the day with me?" he asked, holding out a stunning red rose.

She took the rose, but didn't answer, merely raising an eyebrow at him. She wanted an explanation, dammit.

"Alright, I knew you wouldn't let me get away with it. Look, I wanted you to, maybe, miss me asking all the time. I wanted you to miss having me around." He smiled. "Did it work?"

She continued to stare at him, and she smirked inwardly when he started to fidget nervously.

"Wait here while I get dressed. You better have an impressive day planned out, Weasley," she said, before closing the door. Hugging herself, she giggled before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

She hoped she wasn't going to regret her decision, but in her heart, and from the look in his eyes just a second before she closed the door, she didn't truly believe she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentiment Returned **

Hermione woke to the smell of bacon wafting into her bedroom. She was colder that normal, though she soon realised why. Her human hot water bottle, namely Fred Weasley, wasn't lay with his arms around her.

She got up, putting her slippers on to warm her toes, and wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

It looked like a bomb of pink had gone off. It reminded her of a scene from a long time ago, in her second year at Hogwarts when Gilderoy Lockhart decorated the Great Hall.

The smell was suffocating, the room covered in different kinds of flowers. Chocolates, and teddies holding hearts were placed strategically around the room, and she laughed before she could stop herself.

Fred turned from his place at the cooker with a frown.

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her, gesturing to the decorations and the almost cooked breakfast.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Fred, honey, what is all this?"

"It's Valentines day, and our one year anniversary. I wanted it to be special."

"Fred, look around."

"Yeah. Too much, huh?"

"A little."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The thought was lovely, honestly. Come back to bed?"

"Gladly."

With a giggle, Hermione run towards the stairs, Fred chasing her. Half way up he caught her, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A True Surprise **

It had been a lovely Valentines. They had spent the day at the zoo, and for once, Hermione had enjoyed behaving like a child again. Fred, of course, had been in his element.

As she reflected on their two years together, she knew she had made the right choice when he turned up on her doorstep. He balanced her out, reminded her to have fun, and to be young while they still were. She reminded him that sometimes you have to be serious, and not everything in life was a joke.

They fit together perfectly.

As she dressed for dinner that evening, pulling on a special dress she had bought for the night with the help of Ginny, and fastening the necklace he had given her as a gift, she had never felt happier.

Fred was the perfect gentleman. When they arrived at the restaurant, he pulled her chair out, he always let her choose from the menu first, and he was so attentive. When their desert arrived, she didn't notice the glint straight a way, nor did she see Fred's ears redden. When she finally saw it, and looked up for explanation, he had moved from his seat.

Kneeling before her, he took her hand in his own.

"Hermione Granger, the last two years of my life have been the happiest I have ever been. I want to spend eternity with you, as my partner, as my best friend, as my wife. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping His Word **

The sun streamed in through the open window, the sounds of the sea soothing as she woke up. Fred lay beside her, already awake and watching her. The look in his eyes took her breath away, the pure love turning her insides to mush. He kissed her gently, and she returned it. She raised her left hand admiring the ring he put on her finger only yesterday.

"Happy Valentines day, Mrs Weasley," he whispered and she giggled. She would never tire hearing her new name.

"Do you remember those flowers, all those years ago?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I do," she replied with confusion.

"Do you remember what I said in the card that came with them?"

She frowned, and he chuckled, climbing out of bed. She watched him walk to the bathroom, and she too got out of bed, walking to the large bay window overlooking the ocean. He really had chosen a beautiful hotel, she mused.

It was then she remembered what he wrote. _One day in the future, we'll be waking up on Valentines day in the same bed, in a beautiful hotel room, in a beautiful resort._

He stood beside her, arm hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Fred, how long have you had this room booked for?"

"Ah, funny story that. I might have bought the rights to the room a few years ago. The hotel was amazed I was willing to do such a crazy thing, they sent the most amazing bunch of flowers to congratulate me on my purchase. I wonder what happened to those..."

**And they Lived Happily Ever After... **

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it, Syd. Again, Happy Birthday :) **


End file.
